What a Nice Day For PvP Wait, Italy!
by CrazyRedmanelion
Summary: What happens when Italy is sent to the World of Warcraft and in a PvP battleground? Read to find out. There are not pairings. Rated T for violence and Red's mouth at times.
**This story is really to make up for making you wait for the chapter on my other story, plus I just thought it up and it seemed funny, so I wrote it down. I do not own Hetalia or World of Warcaft, these two amazing things go to their respectfull owners! I do own Red. Also in the beginning, Red is in his normal form. Anyway, enjoy!**

It was a quiet and peacefull day in Stormwind city. Red, or Redmanelion, had nothing to do in his garrison so he decied to hang around and talk to someone that was in the city. The only problem was that most people were in the jungle or at Goldshire. With no one to talk to Red joined a que to fight in Warsong Gulch, he favorite battleground.

After half an hour, Red was still in que. He was about to quit when he was called to a battle. With a blood-thirstly smile, he was teleported into the batteground. His smile fell when he saw the one person he _never_ thought he would see in his world, Italy.

"What the hell are you doing in _my_ universe, Feliciano?!" He yelled.

"Oh, Hello Red! I was helping Arthur with something when I fell asleep. Next thing I know, I wake up here. Where is here?" Italy said, looking around the Alliance base.

Red growled. "We are in a battleground. More pacifically in the Alliance base for capture the flag." He sighed.

After a bit, more people joined the game. Once they had ten players, Red looked to see who they had. They had two healers, a tank, and seven dps. _'Not a bad group.'_ Red thought, although he still had doubts about Italy being there. "All right everyone!" Red yelled to the group. "We have a new player with us today! Now we should all remember what our first time PvPing was so go easy on him!"

"Does he know the basics?" Someone said, a gnome priest.

Red thought for a moment, "I do not know what he knows, but just in case we should tell him." Red said.

"I know about capture the flag, but I'm not sure if I know if this is the same as what I'm used to." Italy said.

"This should be easy to explain then. You must capture the Horde's, the enemy, flag three times and the games over. We can also win by having more flag captures than them. If we die while playing, our spirit will be transported to the nearest friendly graveyard and there you'll wait to be resurrected. It'll be scary at first but over time you'll get used to it, we all do." Another player said, a human warrior.

Soon the timer started and Red's heart was racing, adrenaline pumping. Once the gates where open, everyone flew out the base. They only stopped to summon their mounts, leaving Italy. Red summoned his chopper so Italy can ride as well. "Get in!" Red yelled to him.

Italy ran over to the mount and got in. As soon as Italy was in, Red took off towards the enemy base. Most of the players met in the middle in a clash of arrows, fire, frost, and blood. With in seconds the Horde was weaken and the Allianced moved forward. Red and Italy went right through the battle area and straight up the enemy's ramp.

Once they got insisde, they were kicked off the mount but kept running. Red went for the flag, shifting into his cat/lion form. As soon as he got close to the flag an arrow went off and freezed him. "Damn! I hate hunters!" He yelled.

"Red!" Italy yelled, running over to his friend.

"NO! Stay back!" Red yelled back as he used his trinket and freed himself from the ice.

A second later, a Troll hunter came out with his pet and started to fire his gun at Red, the pet followed and attacked as well. The two ignored Italy. Red roared out in pain as the pet bit his tail. He turned around and started to attack the pet. The hunter's bullets were missing at the moment, but at any moment they could hit Red.

Italy watched as Red ran around the pet and swipe his paws, claws extended, acrossed the pet's face, blinding it. The pet roared in rage and pain, snapping it's jaws in random directions. Italy felt his heart race and something snapped. He quickly learned and memorise his spells and used one to heal Red, then he used one on the hunter. The spell took out half the hunter's heath and Red took this opportunity to attack the Troll.

Red bit the hunter in the neck and killed him. As the hunter died, the pet slowly dissapeared. Red stood there, blood dripping in many places. His health was low and he knew he was going to die, for the hunter poisioned him before it died.

Red collapsed and landed with a loud thoud as four Alliance players came from the tunnel. Thankfully one was a healer and quickly healed Red to full heath. A Night-elf druid grabbed the flag and ran out the way Red and Italy came in through. Red followed and geastured Italy to follow.

When, they got outside they could see that the Alliance had the Horde pinned at the enemy graveyard. Red smiled and thought, _'Now the rest of the game should be a breeze!'_ Italy ran up to him and asked, "What are these new spelled I learned and what's with me have robes?"

Red laughted, "You are a priest in my universe and apparently your instensts kicked in and taught you how to use them. The spells might work in your universe as well."

"That makes sense." Italy said, looking at the Alliance's flag-carrier. "After we capture this flag, do we win?"

"No, but we have the Horde trapped, so capturing the other to shouldn't be a problem." Red told him as they where going through thier tunnel.

The rest of the game was, indeed, without a problem. The Alliance won without the Horde ever getting their flag.

Red and Italy were teleported to Stormwind City. "Now, how to get you back..." Red said. "Give me a moment, I think I have something in my bank to return you home!"

Red quickly turned into his bird form and when to his bank. When he got back to Italy, Red dropped purple dust on him. "Hey!" Italy cried out.

Before he could say anything else, he was teleported back to England's house.

Red smiled, happy that his powder worked. He teleported back to his garrison and thought that, the battleground was the weirdest battleground ever, but was the best.

 **And the story is now done! Basicaly what happened was, England teleported Italy to Red's universe but got the wrong place, so Italy ended up in a game of capture the flag.**

 **Feel free to review and thanks for reading!**

 **CrazyRed out!**


End file.
